1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hat display and more particularly to a display for suspending baseball type caps.
It has become very popular for people to collect baseball caps or other novelty billed caps. In view of the demand for these types of hats, retailers and individuals are desirous of displaying the caps in a neat and attractive manner. Further, retailers are interested in attracting customers to the area of the store where these types of caps are sold.
Consequently, the need for a new type of hat display has arisen which is inexpensive, eye catching and will maintain the proper shape of the cap. To meet this need, the present invention of a suspension type cap display was developed.